Promise With You
by HanayaRayha
Summary: Ini FF pertaman saya :3 :v jadi saya minta Reviewnya ya biar tau kesalahan saya, lagian saya nggak punya bakat nulis jadi iseng aja.


**~HanayaRayha~**

**NISEKOI © KOMI NAOSHI**

**Promise With You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Di awal musim semi, semua kegiatan dilanjutkan kembali seperti sekolah dan lainnya, setiap pagi Raku selalu bangun lebih awal, yah kalian tau tentu saja untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi Yakuza-Yakuza yang tinggal dirumahnya

Sementara itu Chitoge, Memang bangun pagi tapi beda alasan. Mungkin inilah yang biasanya anak sekolah lakukan setelah hari libur

"Siaaal! Dasi ku hilang" dengan wajah panik"

"O-Ojou ada apa?" Tanya Tsugumi

"aah Tsugumi bantu aku mencarikan dasi ku..!"

"eeh kenapa bisa hilang?"

"sudah cari sajaa"

Ditempat lain, Haru dan Kosaki sedang membantu ibunya untuk membuat manisan yang akan dijual pada hari itu. dan Marika… tidak ada yang ia kerjakan saat itu.

.

.

.

Ini hari pertama Raku dan kawan-kawan dikelas 3, Ajaib Raku dan kawan-kawan masih bisa sekelas lagi Tahun ini, Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Yui-sensei? tapi mereka tidak bisa santai lagi karena ujian masuk universitas menunggu mereka.

"Oi Raku, ngomong-ngomong setelah lulus SMA kau mau masuk universitas mana?" Tanya Chitoge

"Heeeh tumben kau bertanya padaku, mungkin aku akan masuk Universitas di Tokyo. Tapi entahlah ayahku terus memaksaku untuk jadi penerusnya"

"Heei… kecambah kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" balas Chitoge dengan wajah datar dan sedikit kesal

"Haah? Sejak kapan aku mengikutimu? Yang ada malah kau yang mengikutiku"

"enak saja, kamu tuh yang mengikutiku, yaah aku sih nggak peduli dengan kamu yang masuk Universitas sama denganku hmmph"

Ditengah Keributan itu datanglah…

"Kyaaaa Raku-sama kita sekelas lagi..!" Melompat dan memeluk Raku

"O-Oi Tachibana sudah, lepaskan dong, aku sedang nggak mood"

"eeh Raku-sama? Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah, ceritakanlah kepadaku" Tanya Marika dengan sedih"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok"

Setelah itu Raku mencoba untuk tidur di mejanya

"Ohayou, Ichijou-kun" sapa Kosaki

"Oh.. Ohayou Onodera" Raku terbangun dari tidurnya

"ada apa? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat?"

"aah.. yaah tidak ada apa-apa sih.. hahaha"

Kosaki hanya bias terdiam dan membalas perkataan Raku tadi dengan tersenyum

.

.

Bel berbunyi saatnya jam pertama, Pintu kelas dibuka dan terlihatlah kaki dari seorang wali kelas yang memasuki kelas. Ternyata guru itu adalah Yui-sensei. Kenapa bisa? Ia menjadi kelas Raku dan Kawan-kawannya?

"eheem, Ohayou-minna san mulai hari ini saya Kanakura Yui akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, jadi mohon kerjasamanya. :)"

"Haiik Kanakura-sensei"

"kalau begitu ibu akan mengabsen kalian dulu, Maiko-kun"

"Hadiiiir"

"Kirisaki-san"

"Haiii Hadir"

"Onodera-san"

"H-Hadir"

"Miyamoto-san"

"Hadir"

"Tachibana-san"

"….H-Hadir…"

"Seishirou-san"

"aah Hadir"

"Etto.. Ichijou-kun"

Raku hanya diam karena tidak mendengarkan Yui-sensei mengabsen

"Hoi kecambah, namamu dipanggil tuh" kata Chitoge

"Ooh ya hadir"

"ada apa Raku-chan tampaknya kau kurang sehat? Mau ke UKS?" Tanya Yui-sensei

"ah ya aku sedikit pusing"

"kalau begitu Maiko-kun tolong antarkan Raku ke UKS" pinta Yui-Sensei ke Shuu

"Haaiiik"

Shuu langsung segera membawa Raku keluar kelas dan pergi ke UKS, di tengah perjalanan Raku meminta Shuu untuk pergi ke atap bukan ke UKS

"Shuu kita ke atap, ada yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu"

"Heeh? Bukannya kita ke UKS"

"sudah lakukan saja"

"Hmmm baiklah"

Sesampainya di atap

"nah sekarang apa yang mau kau ceritakan kepadaku *hohoho*" Tanya Shuu

"Menurutmu…"

"Ya-Ya menurutku?"

"Siapa yang harus kupilih…?"

Tanpa sadar Raku bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal ke Shuu

"Siapa yang harus kaupilih? Apa maksudnya"

"kau jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, maksudku apa yang harus kulakukan dengan gembok ini, ada empat orang yang memegang kunci. Tapi aku bingung manakah gadis yang membuat janji padaku 10 tahun yang lalu, walaupun semua kunci bisa membuka gembok ini, lantas siapa yang harus kupilih nanti" sambil menunjuk gembok yang dikalunginya

"Raku sudah kukatakan, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi bila kau memilih salah satu dari keempat orang itu? Bagaimana dengan perasaan yang lainnya, kau bilang kepadaku kau menyukai Onodera-san tapi kau mulai menyukai Kirisaki-san, kau sering berdekatan degan Tachibana-san dan bahkan kau tinggal satu atap dengan Yui-san. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kau ambil adalah…"

**BLAAAM, **Bunyi pintu atap terbuka dengan keras

"Heiiiii, bukannya kalian pergi ke UKS malah membolos ke atap" Tanya Yui-sensei dengan sedikit marah

"ah..hahah Yui-nee, K-Kami tidak…" balas Raku

"aah yaa kami sedang jalan-jalan..hehehe, kebetulan kami lewat tangga menuju ke atap, jadi sekalian mampir saja" membantu Raku untuk mencari alasan

"kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah kalian temui ibu di ruang guru" perintah Yui-sensei

"B-Baiklah" jawab Raku dan Shuu serempak

Yui sensei pun meninggalkan mereka berdua, beberapa detik kemudian baru lah Raku dan Shuu ikut turun dan kembali kekelas. Shuu mengingat sesuatu

"Hei Raku bagaimana dengan pertanyaanmu tadi?"

"Sudah lupakan saja aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi"

Shuu pun melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi, dan mereka kembali memasuki kelas dan belajar seperti biasa,

.

.

Di jam makan siang Raku dan Shuu pergi ke kantin dan berpapasan dengan Chitoge cs, namun mereka acuh tak acuh saja seakan-akan tak kenal, apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Dan itu berlanjut hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

"Chitoge-chan, apa ada masalah? Mengapa kau tak acuh ke Ichijou-kun?" Tanya Kosaki

"Ahh..Kosaki-chan nggak ada apa-apa kok, lagian kecambah itu yang nggak peduliin aku"

"khukhukhu mungkin Raku-sama sudah mulai bosan denganmu Kirisaki-san" Sambung Marika dengan tertawa licik

Chitoge hanya mendiami perkataan Marika dan langsung pulang kerumah tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

.

.

Sementara itu Ruri dan Kosaki…

"Kosaki lihat itu Ichijou-kun, mungkin ini kesempatanmu untuk pulang bersamanya" bisik Ruri

"R-R-Ruri-chan apaan sih maksdunya, A-Aku nggak mau aah" balas Kosaki dengan wajah memerah

"Sudah..Sudah… serahkan saja padaku"

Ruri pun Mendorong Kosaki kesamping Raku, tanpa sadar Kosaki sudah disamping Raku dan Ruri mengilang seketika.

"Oh…ternyata Onodera.. kau mau pulang?" Tanya Raku

"eeh.. I-Iya kalau Ichijou-kun?"

"kalau begitu ayo pulang bareng"

"eeh? Serius nih?"

"udah ayoo…"

Akhirnya Raku dan Kosaki pulang bersama, ditengah perjalanan terlintas sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Kosaki, hal itu sangat ingin ditanyakannya kepada Raku, dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya Kosaki pun menyampaikannya

"anoo, Ichijou-kun"

"ya? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya apa?"

"A-Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Chitoge-chan?"

"sebenarnya nggak ada apa-apa sih, hanya saja dia menuduhku mengikuti tujuannya setelah lulus SMA, ke Universitas Tokyo"

"heee… Ichijou-kun mau lanjut ke Universtas?"

"Hah, eh I-Iya bagaimana denganmu Onodera?"

"Hmmm sepertinya aku akan melanjutkan usaha keluargaku, membantu ibu untuk menjual manisan"

"hooo, sepertinya bagus untukmu"

"hahaha, terima kasih, ah kita sudah sampai dirumahku… apa kau mau mampir dulu Ichijou-kun?"

"sepertinya nggak usah, nanti Haru-chan bakal salah sangka lagi, kalau begitu sampai berjumpa besok.."

"Okee, Sampai jumpa besok"

.

Disisi lain

"Yosh kau berhasil maju satu langkah Kosaki" guman Ruri dengan tatapan liciknya

.

.

Raku yang sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah, bertemu dengan Tsugumi yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatau.

"Yoo Tsugumi, kau mencari apa? Atau siapa?" Tanya Raku

"I-Ichijou Raku, yaah hahaha bukan urusanmu sih… tapi aku sedang mencari Ojou.. apa kau melihatnya?"

"Chitoge?sepertinya tidak?"

"hmm kalau begitu, jika kau melihatnya beritahu aku ya"

"Okee, sampai ketemu besok"

.

Raku melanjutkan perjalanannya dan akhirnya sampai dirumah, sesampainya dirumahn ia ditunggu seorang yang tidak lain adalah Chitoge.

"Eh Chitoge? Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Raku…"

"Ya?" Jawab Raku dengan bingung

"boleh aku pinjam gembok mu?"

"G-Gembok buat apa?"

"B-Bukan urusanmu..!"

"Hei Ini gembokku bukan urusanku gimana?"

"Yasudah, aku ingin mencoba membukanya kembali" wajah Chitoge memerah seketika

"A-Apa, bagaimana jika patah lagi seperti dulu!?"

"Eee… sudah kali ini aku akan memutarnya dengan hati-hati"

"kau yakin?" Tanya Raku

"Yakiin, aku yakiin udah cepat.."

Raku menyerahkan gemboknya dan secara spontan Chitoge langsung merebut gembok itu, lalu melepas Kunci yang kebetulan sedang dikalungkannya.

"Hei Chitoge, kau yakin? Bagaimana jika isinya nggak sesuai harapanmu?"

"sudah itu urusanku"

Chitoge memasukan kunci itu secara perlahan dan kunci itu berhasil masuk, tangan Chitoge mulai bercucuran keringat dingin, sedangkan Raku hamper setengah pingsan karena lamanya Chitoge memutar kunci itu,

"**CKLEEEK"**

"eeh? Hei Raku kau mendengar bunyi itu?"

"A-Asalnya dari gembok, HEI GEMBOKNYA TERBUKA!" jawab raku dengan panik

"EEEEH!? Masa?"

Raku dan Chitoge mencoba membuka gembok tersebut dan….

**TBC :v**

**A/N: Yoo Ini Fanfict pertama saya :v saya ngebuat fanfic asal-asalan aja, Cuma untuk ngisi waktu luang liburan :v mungkin ceritanya kurang menarik dan banyak yang salah tapi yaah nggak apalah :v punya bakat nulis aja nggak wkwkwk, jadi saya minta review(s) nya yaa…~ :v**


End file.
